Angel & Demon
by Snowcat1378
Summary: 16-year-old Katelyn McClain was a normal teenager with a problem talking to boys, alone at home. But while trying to watch a Gravity Falls episode, a vortex sucked her into the episode after going to a mysterious website. Now she was in Gravity Falls, and she meets the main characters. But what will happen when she meets Bill?
1. Prologue

**About a week ago, I had a really long dream about going to Gravity Falls and Bill Cipher in human form, and I just... _Could. Not._ Get it out of my head. So I decided to make a fanfic out of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katelyn's POV:<strong>

I hate projects. They can be such a pain sometimes. They take up all your time so you can't do the things you want to do. Having to gather information, putting essays and power points together, it could just get really annoying. But you have to do it to get a good career. I was using the Internet on my phone to look up information on the Cold War. A little while ago, I didn't feel like getting up off my bed to go over to my laptop, which was sitting the my glass desk across from my bed. I had been gathering information on the Cold War and writing it down in my notes for the past hour. Thank goodness I was almost done. I have plans to go to the mall with my best friend, Bethany.

My name is Katelyn McClain. I'm sixteen and a junior at high school. I have long, naturally-straight light-brown hair and grayish-green eyes with orange surrounding the pupils. I always love to wear tank tops and skirts. So I have on a sky-blue tank top and a greenish-blue skirt covered with tiny daisies. It's around 5:00 p.m. and I'm stuck in my bedroom. My parents were out celebration their anniversary. I think they went to the Cheesecake Factory. I am an only child, but I have a pet cat named Bella, who is sleeping on the other end of the bed. She had silver-white fur with blue eyes; her collar was violet with a silver bell on it.

After copying down more notes, I tapped another Internet page and scrolled down. However, the page disappeared and my phone began to buzz. Bethany was calling. I pressed send and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Katelyn_."

"Hey, Beth. I'm almost done looking at notes on the Cold War. I just have to find a few more things. I'll call you and let you know when I'm ready."

"_Actually, Katelyn, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel_."

"…Why?"

"_I just met this guy and he wants me to go out with him tonight. His name's Josh, and he's so dreamy_."

"You got _another_ boyfriend? Bethany, that's the third guy this month!"

"_Michael and Tyler were jerks. Josh is so sweet_!" I heard Bethany's voice squeal with excitement. "_Can we go to the mall tomorrow_? _Pleeeeaaaase_?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_! _I promise I'll be at the mall tomorrow. Bye_!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. Geez. I was looking forward to going to the mall. My parents were out so this would have been a good opportunity. I could always go alone, but it would be boring unless I ran into someone I knew. I just can't believe Bethany already got another boyfriend after she broke with Tyler a week ago! Sometimes I thought Bethany was like Mabel Pines from the Disney TV Show, Gravity Falls.

I've never had a boyfriend or even been on a date before, truthfully. But what I heard from Bethany, it was always so romantic. But I could never really talk to boys for the past two years, ever since I met this one boy… which I don't really want to talk about.

One time while we were out at the mall, Bethany and I were walking when we saw this poster inside a shop and Bethany just went nuts. It was a Gravity Falls poster. When I asked her what that was, she looked at me like I just tried to jump off a building. She explained that it was about two twelve-year-old twins who were spending their summer in Gravity Falls, learning about the mysteries of the small town.

For the past three weeks, I have been watching one episode of Gravity Falls a day after my homework was done. I wasn't as crazy about it as Bethany was, but I thought it was very interesting. It seemed to be kind of different from other cartoons, in a way. Since my plans have been canceled, I might as well watch the next one after I'm done with the project. I was on episode 19.

I took a few more minutes on my project before I finally finished the section I scheduled for today. I put all of my stuff away before getting off of my bed. As I walked past the bed, I noticed one of Bella's blue eyes open and stare at me. I stopped in place and stroked her head a few times before coming over to my desk. I sat down in the chair and opened my laptop, turning it on. As I waited for it to turn on, I looked up to see the Gravity Falls poster that Bethany bought me. I taped it to the wall in front of my desk. It was the poster where all the characters looked like they were jammed in a small space.

I smiled as I looked at it, but then I looked to the top-middle and saw a yellow triangular character with only one eye. He had black arms and legs, a black hat and a black cane. Bethany told me about this character. I remember her saying his name was Bill Cipher, the 'dream demon'. He's able to see your thoughts and look into the past. Bethany told me that Bill Cipher would show up in episode 19. I looked at him for a minute and then looked back at my laptop when I saw it turn on completely. I typed in the episode number and it took me straight to the list of options I could click.

My eyes landed on a choice that said in large words, "**LIVINGTHEANIMATION**.com". I've never seen or heard of that kind of video page. But what the hay? I should give it a shot. I clicked it and it brought me to the page. I found the page's background really strange. It had the background of a vortex with blue-and-white swirls. I ignored it and the video popped up. I brought the mouse over to the play button and clicked on it.

Out of nowhere, the laptop started to zap out electricity. I shrieked in surprise and shock as I pushed away from the desk, still in my chair. Bella had woken up immediately and bristled her fur, looking at the laptop. She quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of my room. I didn't follow her, however, cause I was too scared to move. The electricity was growing, and I widened my eyes as big as possible when the laptop began to float off the glass desk. My mouth hung open in shock.

The background of the page began to move, like a real vortex would. The video that popped up started to sink into the middle of the vortex. Before I knew it, a powerful force was pulling my chair forward, trying to bring me into the vortex. I quickly jumped out of the chair and it hit the desk, staying there. I tried to run out of the room, but the force was too strong as it pulled me back. I fell down and clung to the carpet. I felt a burning sensation in my fingertips as they were dragging across the carpet.

With one final attempt to prevent myself from being sucked in, I grabbed the leg of my bed. My legs and body rose into the air and pointed at the portal. As my body lifted up, I looked at my room and noticed that there's nothing else besides me that getting forced into the vortex. I looked at my desk chair and it remained standing where it was. Was the vortex only trying to pull _me_ in?

My hands were wearing out. I looked at them and they were skipping off the bed leg. I prayed as my right hands let go of the leg. I looked at the vortex with fear flooding my eyes. I felt my left hand beginning to slip. I looked back at it and my fingers were sliding. As much as I tried to hang on, I knew I didn't have a chance.

I no longer felt the bed leg as my fingers let go. I screamed as I was pulled into the vortex. Everything became blue-and-white stripped as I was getting pulled it. My body turned around to face the inside of the vortex, and what seemed like a far away distance, I could see the video. I was headed straight for it.

When I was close enough, I went straight into the video screen, and everything went black.


	2. Dreamscaperers

**Katelyn's POV:**

"Ow… my head." I said, feeling my headache. I squeezed my eyes shut because of the pain. Putting my right hand over my pounding head, I slowly lifted half of my body since I was lying down. "Where am I, anyway?"

I put my left hand down on whatever I was lying on and I felt a soft fabric. I opened my eyes a little and looked down at my left hand. There were bed covers underneath me. I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes fully to see where I was. I was in a room, one with wooden walls. There was a clue and yellow carpet next to me. I was in a comfy bed and some of the covers were over me.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself. The pounding in my head caused me to groan in pain. I flew the covers off me and put my feet on the floor. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt to weak to do so. I fell back down onto the bed.

I kept on asking myself how I got here. Let's see: I was alone with my cat Bella while my parents were out celebrating their anniversary. I was doing my project when I got a call from Bethany, telling me that she couldn't make it to the mall because she had a new boyfriend. When I was done with the section of the project I was supposed to do, I put all of my work away. I went over to my desk to watch the 19th episode of Gravity Falls on my laptop. I went this strange website-.

I stopped putting the pieces together for a second. Then that vortex appeared and sucked me into the video after I pushed play. I looked at the room again. I recognized the room, especially the carpet. But why…?

Wait a minute…

The vortex…or portal…

The video…

I looked at the carpet again. There were yellow lines that looked like arrows on the blue background. I noticed something white peeking from the edge of the bed and I leaned myself forward. There was a small tag peeking from underneath the carpet. As slowly as possible, I leaned forward and down to reach the tag. I went slowly due to my soreness. I managed to grab the tag and turn it around to see what it said. And it said just what I expected it to say.

**Experiment 78**

Did this mean… the vortex sucked me… into Gravity Falls?

Before I could do anything else, I heard the creaking of a door opening. I quickly put my self back into the position I was in earlier, going into the bed and putting the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as I began to hear several pairs of footsteps.

"Is she awake?" A young girl's voice asked.

I heard only one pair of footsteps this time as they came over to me. I breathed in and breathed out heavily. I felt a hand brush my right cheek as they pulled the blanket away from my face. The hand let go of the blanket and the footsteps walked away from me.

"No, she still asleep." A young boy's voice replied. "Wendy, are you sure you don't recognize this girl at all?"

"I've never seen her around here before. I sent her picture to my friends. They replied back; they've never seen her either." An older girl's voice said.

Wendy? Wendy Corduroy?

"Do you think we should wake her up? She's been asleep for half the day." The young girl's voice said.

"Maybe we should let her sleep a little longer. "The young boy's voice replied. "I wonder what she was going out there, anyways."

"Dipper!" A gruff voice called from a far distance. "Sweep the floors, now!"

The pairs of footsteps left the room and closed the door. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head to make sure they were gone. When I didn't seen anybody, I took the covers off myself and sat up.

This was so incredible, and totally messed up at the same time. The young boy sounded like Dipper Pines, the young girl sounded like Mabel Pines, they said Wendy so I'm guessing that _was_ Wendy Corduroy, and the gruff voice sounded like Grunkle Stan. I just couldn't believe it. I out of all the people in my world had been sent to Gravity Falls and I had only started watching the show three weeks ago! It must have something to do with that website, though. But how was I going to get back?

I put my feet on the floor again and tried to stand up this time. I felt sore, but I still managed to get on my feet this time. Why was I so sore? I looked at the door and walked over to it, walking across the carpet. I was careful not to slide on it, remembering what happened in the 16th episode when Dipper and Mabel switched bodies. When I reached the door, I turned the knob and slowly opened it. I pushed down on the doorknob and opened to prevent the door from creaking. Usually that worked back in my world. I opened the door and there was no creaking. I peeked out and I saw no one in the hallway. Opening the door all the way, I snuck out of the room and came into the hallway. I saw the stairs that lead to the living room, and the other way led to the kitchen.

What should I do? Should I show them that I'm awake? Or should I find a way to get back to my world? It probably wouldn't hurt to stay here for a bit, get a job, and get to know everyone. I might as well end up like a Gravity Falls-obsessed person like my best friend, Bethany. I shrugged and walked down the hallway. When I got to the living room, I looked through the doorway and saw Dipper sweeping the floors in the dark room. Grunkle Stan was sleeping on the couch while the TV was on. Why was Dipper having to do this?

To get Dipper's attention, I gently knocked on the doorway. Dipper lifted his head up and widened his eyes when he saw me.

"You're awake." Dipper said, surprised.

"Uh, I guess so." I said. _Don't say his name, Katelyn. Pretend you don't know him or anyone else here_. I thought. If I said his name, it might reveal where I'm from. But is it a good or bad idea to reveal my world? "Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You're in my great uncle's Mystery Shack. It's a gift shop/house for people coming into Gravity Falls." Dipper said. "My name's Dipper Pines."

"I'm Katelyn McClain. It's nice to meet you." I said as I offered my hand.

Dipper put the broom into his left hand and used his right hand to shake mine.

"Could I ask you something?" Dipper asked. I nodded. "What were you doing sleeping in the forest?"

I raised an eyebrow, trying to show confusion. When Dipper saw that, he continued. "My twin sister Mabel and I were out in the woods this early morning when we found you. You were sleeping in a big pile of leaves." He said.

I tried to think of something to say, and then I heard footsteps come up behind me. I turned around and saw Mabel Pines and Soos come in. They looked like they were breathless.

"Dipper, we've gotta-" Mabel stopped talking when she saw.

I looked down at her with a blank expression before waving. "Hello." I said gently.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm Mable! This is Soos! Nice to met you!" Mabel exclaimed as she jumped up and grabbed the hand I used to wave hello. She shook it and let go. I took my hand back with surprise. But I shouldn't be surprised since that was her personality. She almost acted just like Bethany.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"We've gotta help Stan!" Mabel said.

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked as he eyed Grunkle Stan.

"This triangle guy said he was gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the code to his safe!" Soos said as he was gobbling down a bag of 'Burrito Bites'.

_Triangle guy? Were they talking about Bill Cipher?_ I thought.

Dipper looked at them before widening his eyes a little bit and then slowly turning his head to me. I knew why he was doing that; he needed to hide his book from everyone but he knew whom he could trust.

"Uh, Katelyn? Could you please excuse us for a minute?" Dipper asked.

I didn't want to go, but I had to. I nodded and quietly walked out of the room, this time going into the actual gift shop of the Mystery Shack. It was filled with souvenirs and other kinds of stuff. I decided to look around the store for a bit.

"Hey." I heard Wendy's voice and I turned around to see her at the cash register. She had a magazine in her hand. "Aren't you the girl Dipper and Mabel found in the forest?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Katelyn." I said.

"I'm Wendy. Are you feeling okay now? They said you were knocked out for half the day." Wendy said.

"I'm doing fine. A little sore, but other than that, okay." I replied.

"That's good to hear." Wendy said.

There was a sudden loud beeping noise of a car coming from outside.

"Oh, there are my friends." Wendy said, looking at the door before looking at me. "We'll talk later."

"Alright. Bye." I said with a wave.

"Later." Wendy said with a wave back before heading out the door.

I watched her leave as she hopped into the car and the car drove away. I saw a lot of friends in there; I've never had that many friends in my life. Bethany and I were considered loners. I turned around and walked a few steps away from the door, looking around at the souvenirs. For some reason, I felt like walking backwards due to my soreness. I turned around… and then I stopped walking.

A shadow came out through the crack of the top of the front door, slipping in and slowly traveling on the wall. It was in the shape of a triangle, and it looked like there was a hat on top of it. It had arms and legs and a hand was holding what looked like a cane. I suddenly remembered the poster in my room, and the shadow looked almost exactly like him.

"… Bill Cipher?" I accidently blurted out. I put my hands over my mouth, cursing in my head at what I just did.

The shadow stopped moving and stayed there for a minute. Then, an eye appeared in the middle of the shadow. It moved around to see who had said his name, and then it landed on me.

_Why the heck did I do that?!_ I thought. Not looking at the shadow anymore, I turned around and ran through the gift shop and into the living room before the shadow could do anything. Bethany told me that Bill Cipher was dangerous, so I didn't want to get involved with him. When I got into the living room, Dipper, Mabel and Soos all stared at me.

"Guys, there's something on the wall and it's coming this way!" I warned them.

Everyone's eyes seemed to move up. I looked above me and saw the shadow travel on the wall, over to Grunkle Stan. It traveled down and went into Stan's body. Suddenly, Stan began to glow a bright blue, especially his eyes as they opened wide. He began to grunt and move his body around like he was having a nightmare.

Mabel took the book from Dipper and began to read it. "It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent its ciaos. One must simply cite the incantation.

"Oh, this is just great." Dipper said, throwing his arms up. "I spent all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain-demon?"

"But if we don't do anything, Gideon might steal the shack. Or worse!" Mabel said.

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to butt in, but I did anyways. "Dipper, you should. This is your great uncle." I said.

Everyone turned their attention to me. From what I could tell, they weren't sure if they could trust me or not. They kept looking at each other for a bit until their attention went to Dipper.

Dipper turned his head to me with a stern look. "Katelyn, I know we just met you, but we need you to listen closely. This town is full of mysteries, and this is one we really need to solve. Could you just… please not tell anyone about this?" He asked.

"I won't say one word. In fact, maybe I could go with you guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Mabel exclaimed. "Can she come, Dipper? Please?!"

Dipper looked at Mabel and then looked back at me with a look of suspicion. I meant what I said, that I wouldn't tell anyone about what's going on. In fact, I wanted to see how this goes.

"Alright, fine." Dipper said, still looking at me. "But you can't tell anyone about this!"

I looked at him, surprised. He _really_ does not want anyone to know what's happening. "I won't. I promise." I said simply.

"Alright." Dipper said before turning to his great uncle, who was still asleep. "Get ready, guys. We're about to travel into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind."

There was a flash of lightning outside. When it had gotten dark enough outside, everyone had gathered candles and put them around Grunkle Stan.

"Okay, guys. In order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that dream demon into his mind." Dipper said.

"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now." Soos said. Then he put his hand underneath Stan's chin and began to make him talk. "I love Soos like a son."

Mabel and I giggled.

"Soos, this is serious!" Dipper said.

"Sorry." Soos said. The rest of us laughed and then all three of us high-fived. It was like I was already a part of their gang.

"Let's do this." Dipper said as he put his hand on Grunkle Stan's head. Everyone else, including me, put their hands on Grunkle Stan's head. Dipper began to speak Latin words from the book.

Our eyes began to glow a bright blue, and then a blue light started to form around Grunkle Stan. The candlelight went out and then I saw Grunkle Stan's eyes open as his pupils went to the back of his head. The all I saw was a bright light.

The light cleared, and then I found myself sitting down in a colorless world, in front of the Mystery Shack. I looked around for the other three and I saw them sitting next to me. They looked around in confusion.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them.

"I think so." Dipper said.

We all stood up and started to walk toward a strange version of the Mystery Shack. There was jump everywhere, including a broken swing for a playground. After every video I have seen, I wonder, what kind of stuff like this is doing in a mind like Grunkle Stan's?

As we were getting closer to the Mystery Shack, I kept on noticing Dipper eyeing me a bit. I could tell he didn't trust me, but who wouldn't? He was very cautious from what I've seen in the episodes, and finding a mysterious girl in the woods just adds to his list of suspicions. Maybe I'll talk to him and his friends later after this is over.

"Whoa. This is Stan's mind?" Mabel asked.

"Huh. I figured there would be a lot of hot old ladies." Soos said.

Everyone and I turned our bodies around for any company behind us.

"Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy." Mabel said in caution.

I started to hear something behind me.

"Yeah! Look out for the triangle guy!" I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. We all spun around and saw the yellow triangle with one eye.

"It's him! It's the triangle guy!" Soos exclaimed as he pointed at Bill.

"I don't always look like triangle guy, you know. Watch this!" Bill exclaimed.

A very bright-blue light brightened around Bill Cipher, and then his form began to grow and change. When he finally reached to what looked like a human form, he stopping changing and stopped glowing. When the light went away, I thought my mouth was going to drop a bit.

In front of us now stood a very attractive human version of Bill Cipher, about nineteen to twenty years of age. He had really pale skin and shaggy blonde hair, which looked like one of those haircuts where there's an upside down triangle on his head (in an attractive way) and bangs. He wore a yellow suit with a tailcoat and pyramid designs, along with black suit pants and black shoes. He wore black gloves and a black eye patch on his right eye. He still had on his small black hat, black bow tie and black cane. His eyes' irises were as black as his pupils, making the pupils unable to spot. He put a smile on his face as he looked at our shocked expressions.

…_Is that supposed to happen?_ I thought. Bethany never mentioned this.

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you monster!" Mabel said as she charged toward him.

Bill seemed to be unaffected by her threat. She ran toward him, and when she got close enough, somehow without even knowing she ran straight into his chest, like she went through a portal. Bill just continued smiling as he took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. He quickly put it away and Mabel came out of his chest, completely unaware that she went into him.

Mabel rolled on the floor before she lifted herself up wither arms crossed. "Gotcha!" She said as she opened her arms, seeing that he was not there. "Wait, what?"

"Ah, Stan's family. We meet at last. Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree…" Bill stopped talking as he looked at me. I widened my eyes a little at his stare.

"… Angel Face. I had a hunch I might bump into all of you." Bill finished.

He pointed his finger at me and a red laser shot out. I stood there in shock but then felt Dipper push me out of the way. The laser ended up hitting Dipper's body. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth as Dipper screamed. We both breathed heavily as we saw the large hole in his chest. Mabel simply walked over and put her hand through the hole.

"Boop!" Mabel said and then laughed with Soos.

I put a hand over my heart and controlled my breathing and then turned my attention back to Bill, glaring at him.

Dipper managed to get Mabel's hand out of the hole and then looked up at Bill angrily. "What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, just the code to the old man's safe. " Bill said. "Inside the shack is a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him imputing the code. I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely."

_Gideon?_ I thought. I remember from the episodes that Gideon had a crush on Mabel. When she didn't want to go out with him, Gideon tried to destroy her and Dipper. I suddenly pelt a pang in my heart by thinking about it, like a needle poked me and drew blood. I shook it off and kept my attention on the dream demon.

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel said.

"Ha! Fat chance! I'm the master of the mind!" Bill said. "I even know what you're thinking right now!"

"That's impossible! Nobody can guess what I'm thinking!" Mabel said.

Bill lifted his hand and simply snapped his fingers. Two guys popped out of nowhere in the back of us and we turned around, looking at them. They were standing between Mabel.

"Whoa! Where are you, bro?" The blonde guy asked.

"We must be in Heaven." The blue-haired guy said as he lowered down to Mabel. "Cause I just saw an angel."

Mabel looked like she was about to jump up and down. "Xylar! Craz! I'm never letting you go!" She exclaimed as she held onto their legs.

"You're out of your league, kids! Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later suckers!" Bill said as he floated into the air and flew into the Mystery Shack through the wall, leaving a hole of outline.

Dipper took a few steps forward. "We're going in." He said before turning to Mabel and the boys "Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them, it hurts my eyes."

"No! They can help us!" Mabel said.

"Totally! Arm thrown!" The boys said in unison as they put their arms together and had Mabel sit on them as they carried her.

Dipper groaned in frustration. He really didn't seem to be in a good mood today, at all. It was probably because of all the chores he said Grunkle Stan was giving him. I knew how he felt. One time my parents went on a trip to Paris, and they had my Aunt Maggie watch me. She made me do all the chores and didn't bother to help me once.

We approached the Mystery Shack and opened the door, revealing a bunch of floating wooden paths to other doors. We headed down the north pathway and passed a bunch of different rooms, like 'Hopes' and 'Fears'. The pathway took us to the floor of the shack and brought us to a hallway called 'Memories'. We walked in and saw a bunch of doors leading to memories of Grunkle Stan's past.

"Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!" Soos exclaimed.

"Great. Sure there's plenty memories of Stan bossing me around. Can't wait to see more of that." Dipper said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

I realized that I have barely talked since I came to Gravity Falls. Maybe if I told him to stick to what's important, he'll knock off the attitude. "Come on, Dipper. We've got to find the code before Bill does." I said.

"Let's get searching!" Soos exclaimed.

Everyone ran into a random direction to find the code memory. Everyone started to open doors to find it. I opened a few doors to find the code, but I got nothing so far. When there was nothing in the hallway, we decided to keep moving. Eventually, we had to turn a corner and walk down a new hallway. Much to Dipper's dismay, I walked in the back of the group to look out for Bill Cipher.

When my left foot stepped down, it felt like the floor had ground about an inch. I looked down and saw the carpet, and a square of it was higher. I lifted an eyebrow and then took the carpet off the floor. There was a small crooked door underneath it. Could this be it?

I lifted my head up. "Guys, come back! I found another door!" I called.

The gang turned back and ran over to me. When they got close enough, I opened the door. We looked inside and saw Grunkle Stan walking toward a safe with a deed of the Mystery Shack. He put the deed inside and began to type in the code.

Mabel closed the door of the code memory.

"Great, we found it." Soos said.

"But what do we do now?" The boys asked in unison. "Jinks!"

"I guess we should destroy it." I said.

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaimed. She looked around for something we could use to destroy the door. She spotted a soldier suit with an ax. She ran over to the suit and took the ax, brining it back over. But before she could swing it at the door, Soos held out his hand and stopped her.

"Wait, maybe I should do it." Soos said. "My big fat arms are good at destroying stuff."

"Oh, okay." Mabel said.

Soos stretched out his left arm and almost clenched his hand. I heard a noise and looked down at the door, seeing that it was moving. I frowned in confusion before turning to Soos. He looked like he was concentration very hard on the door.

The small door started to float up as a bright blue light shined around it. I recognized the light and looked at "Soos". He noticed me staring at him.

"You're not Soos, are you?" I asked with suspicion.

"Hey guys!" I jumped when I saw another Soos behind me and I turned around to see him. "I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wear short shorts... Hey, something weirdo's going on, here."

"Soos" started to laugh evilly, and he the voice of Bill Cipher. He transformed into the human Bill Cipher and was now floating. Startled, Soos and I ran over to the gang and turned back to look at Bill.

"Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code!" Bill said before laughing. "It's funny how dumb you are. Later, suckers!" With that, Bill took off down the hallway we just came from.

"Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" Mabel said.

"What's the point?" Dipper's voice echoed down the other hallway. We all turned our heads as we saw him coming. "Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he says in return is say he wants to get rid of me."

I was surprised at this.

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true." Mabel said.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel." Dipper said. "Stan's always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!"

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the shack."

"No. You know what, not this time. This is one of Stan's problems that I'm not gonna fix." Dipper said as he took a few steps back.

"Fine. Come on, you guys. We'll save Stan ourselves." Mabel said as she signaled us to follow her. I started walking with them, leaving Dipper behind.

After walking out of Dipper's sight, we started running down the hallway. I ran a little faster to get beside Mabel, who was in front. "Mabel, how are we gonna get the code back if Bill knows everything?" I asked curiously.

"When he distracted, I'll use my plunge gun to knock it out of his hands." Mabel said as she took out a certain kind of harmless gun.

When we finally made it to Bill, he was holding the door to the code and it looked like there was a moving picture of Gideon on his chest. From what I could hear, Bill was beginning to give Gideon the code.

"_Hurry, Mabel!_" I hissed.

Mabel turned on the gun and then aimed it at the door. She pulled the trigger and a plunger shot out of the gun, knocking the door out of Bill's hands. Bill ran after it, but it landed in one of the memories. It looked like it landed in the bottomless pit. Then Bill turned around and saw us, along with Gideon.

"Boom!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Great shot." I complemented.

"Mabel did it!" The boys exclaimed.

"The deal's off!" Gideon yelled.

"Wait, no wait!" Bill tried.

"I'm switching to Plan B!" Gideon yelled before hanging up.

Bill's body cracked up and broken down into pieces. Then it flashed back together with a bright red. Bill's only eye became completely black as he looked at us.

"You! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!" He said as his hands began to burn. "Do you have any idea what I'm like... when I'm mad?!"

A circle of fire formed around all of us. As Bill raised his hands up, the circle we were in suddenly burst up through the roof of the Mystery Shack and into the sky. We ended up in a place that looked like space.

Bill grew to a large size in his human form and looked down at us angrily.

"So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad." Soos said.

"Eat nightmares!" Bill yelled. All of us shrieked as Bill got his pointer finger ready. "One nightmare, coming up!"

"Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean that British dog man I'm always dreaming about." Soos said.

A red laser shot out of Bill's finger and it landed in front of Soos, revealing, sure enough, a British dog man. Soos yelled at this.

"You!" Bill yelled as he shot Mabel.

Mabel turned from cute to ugly and her voice grew deeper. She screamed. "My cuteness! What did you do to my cuteness?!" She asked.

"You're next!" Bill yelled as he shot at the boys.

"Sweet! We're next!" Craz exclaimed. The two boys started dancing when the laser hit them both. They fell off the circle and burned as they disappeared.

"My dream boys!" Mabel said as she watched them go.

I watched Mabel as she looked out on the edge of the circle I turned back and looking up at Bill, gritting my teeth and looking up at him with fear.

_Please don't make my nightmare a reality. Please…_ I thought. Before anything else could happen, I saw Dipper fly up into the air with a bright-blue light around him.

"Hey, Bill!" Dipper called.

Bill turned his attention to Dipper. "What?!" He yelled in confusion.

"Nice bow tie!" Dipper said. His eyes glowed a bright red and then a laser, similar to Bill's, shot out of his eyes. They shot through Bill and his bow tie was replaced with a bow, making Bill scream.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Guys, I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hmm?" I asked, confused.

"Just think of cool fighting stuff, and it'll happen! Like this!" Dipper said before giving us a demonstration. He shot more lasers out of his eyes at the British dog man and the dog man disappeared, leaving only the hat.

"Ha ha. He's dead now." Soos said.

"What?! Who told you that?! Don't listen to him!" Bill said, waving his arms.

"You can do anything?" Mabel asked. She made her head grow back to normal and got her cuteness back. She clenched her fists. "Like have kittens for fists?" She turned her fists into pink kitten heads and fired dozens of them Bill. Bill screamed as they covered his eyesight.

"Anything, huh? Soos loves stomach-beam stare!" Soos said as he lifted his shirt and large question marks shot out of his stomach.

They hit Bill as soon as Bill got all of the kitten heads off. The question marks caused Bill to fly backward. Bill thought really hard and his bow tie came back.

He flew back over to us. "Enough games!" He yelled. A laser came out of his only eye and shot at the ground, slowly heading toward us.

"Laser shield hamster balls, activate!" Mabel said as a pink hamster ball formed around her.

"Activate!" Dipper and Soos said in unison and the hamster balls formed around them.

"Uh, activate!" I said with them and a hamster ball formed around me. The laser hit us, but it reflected and shot back, hitting Bill straight in his only eye.

"Ah! My eye!" Bill screamed in agony. He fell down on his knees and shrunk back to his normal size.

The hamster balls around us broke into pieces and fell to the floor.

Mabel lifted her hands up and the boys came up with instruments. "Rise, Xylar! Rise, Craz!" She said. The boys began to play really loud music.

Bill covered his ears and closed his eyes. "Ah! Synthesize music! It hurts!" He yelled.

I watched the whole scene as they played the song louder and louder. But then I began to feel a force pushing me away. It was kind of like when that vortex pulled me in, except it was pushing me this time, toward Bill. Bill wasn't paying attention at all. I tried to tell them that I was moving, but the song was too loud. My feet skidded across the ground and over to Bill. I didn't know if I should warn him or not, but judging by how much Bill was hurting with the music, he wasn't going to hear me at all.

The music blew so loud suddenly and my feet lifted off the floor. Seeing myself flying toward Bill's human form, I closed my eyes and waited to collide with him. I banged into what felt like his face and we both fell backwards. I opened my eyes when I felt something on my lips…

…And I saw that Bill and I were KISSING! I widened my eyes as Bill had his eyes really wide. His irises were so small, and I was guessing that mine were, too. We stayed in that position for a minute before I quickly jolted up and ran away from him.

I noticed the gang looking at me in shock. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I blushed in embarrassment.

"…Sorry, Katelyn." Mabel apologized.

I nodded and then turned my attention back to Bill, who was slowly lifting himself up and looked at all of us.

"And now to imagine your worst nightmare: a portal out of Stan's mind!" Dipper said. "Everyone, together!"

Everyone started to think really hard. I tried my best to do the same thing, trying to stop thinking about what just happened. A portal appeared underneath Bill, swirling and flashing lightening.

"ENOUGH!" Bill shouted and then the world around us became white. Everyone looked around in confusion and then turned their attention to Bill. "You know, I'm impressed with you guys. You're a lot clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

"He's talking about you." Soos said as he nudged Mabel with his elbow.

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. But know this: a darkness approaches; a day will come in the future when everything you care about will change." Bill said." Until then, I'll be watching you."

Bill turned his full attention on me for a second. I froze in place until he stopped looking at me.

"I'll be watching you!" Bill repeated before he disappeared.

There was a short pause.

"He's gone! We did it!" Dipper exclaimed in victory.

We each gave each other high-fives, until we noticed that our bodies were flashing.

"Stan must be waking up." Dipper said.

Mabel said goodbye to her dream boys before everything went black.


End file.
